Personal productivity applications typically refer to a class of application program that is used by a single user. In general, users may work with a personal productivity application to create and/or edit an electronic document or generate some other type of work product or output. Examples of personal productivity applications can include word processors, spreadsheet programs, presentation or slide show generation programs, and the like.
By comparison, a real time collaboration (RTC) application allows two or more users to establish and participant within a collaborative session in real time. Within an RTC session, the participants may communicate with one another, share data, e.g., files, or the like. Examples of RTC applications can include presence, instant messaging, application sharing, and slide sharing, e.g., IBM® Lotus® Sametime®. IBM Lotus Sametime is available from International Business Machines Corporation of Armonk, N.Y. IBM, Lotus, and Sametime are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both.
If a user wishes to collaborate with another user in real time to continue working with material generated from a personal productivity application or otherwise share that material, the user must initiate an RTC session. Typically, the user invokes the RTC application and either imports the material to be shared into the RTC application or shares the personal productivity application within which the material was created or edited. The RTC application makes the material available to remote participants in the RTC session. In this scenario, the user must discontinue one context, e.g., utilization of the personal productivity application, and enter another, e.g., select and execute an RTC application.
Attempts have been made to incorporate the ability to initiate an RTC session within personal productivity applications. Available techniques for accomplishing this, however, require that developers of the personal productivity application, or any extensions, have an understanding of the underlying implementation details and capabilities of the particular RTC application that is being “tied” into the personal productivity application.